ALSCR
The ALSCR (short for Associazione Lammarese Stock Car Racing; English: Lammarese Stock Car Racing Association, LSCRA) is a company that operates in Lammarese stock car racing. ALSCR-sanctioned races are hosted in 20 circuits, with the most famous one being the Castelletto International Speedway (where the Shaxxer 500 is hosted.) In the standard competition, cars are manufactured by Lunster, Courtemanche and Galassini, while Pieraccioni is the tire-supplier. Its races are broadcast by RTL 1 and SLT Sport Motors. In ALSCR-sanctioned races, there are 43 (or more, maximum is 50) drivers which start with a 10-lap practice, then race in a one-lap qualifying stage and then proceed to the proper race (43 drivers assist in the competition). Diana Ghirardi (#36, Galeardo Racing) is currently the only female driver, while Aaron Harvey (#6, Tassoni-Wehnberg Racing) is the only non-Lammarese driver, coming from Austimia. Drivers 2016 Season *1. Brian Tallardini (Lammari, Courtemanche, Johnny Maranesi Racing) *2. Roberto Masi (Lammari, Lunster, TopShelf Motorsports) *3. Giorgio Nagher (Lammari, Lunster, Team CVN) *4. Nicola Bertone (Lammari, Lunster, Famiglia Sasdelli Racing) *5. Filippo "Filo" Luzzati (Lammari, Lunster, Famiglia Sasdelli Racing) *6. Aaron Harvey (Austimia, Courtemanche, Tassoni-Wehnberg Racing) *7. Jonathan Bassi (Lammari, Lunster, Galeardo Racing) *8. Luca Pinzarelli (Lammari, Galassini, Giorgio Gazzega Motorsports) *9. Carlo Landi (Lammari, Galassini, Giorgio Gazzega Motorsports) *10. Alberto Rosi (Lammari, Lunster, Pagliuzzari Racing) *12. Francesco De Callìgaris (Lammari, Courtemanche, Team Winline) *14. Giulio Lamèrola (Lammari, Galassini, GDR Motorsports) *16. Riccardo Cheng (Lammari, Galassini, Giorgio Gazzega Motorsports) *19. Stefano Nenzi (Lammari, Galassini, Azzalini Motorsports) *20. Nathan Cassini (Lammari, Lunster, Galeardo Racing) *21. Gianfranco Gazzaniga (Lammari, Courtemanche, New Front Racing) *22. Antonio Salieri (Lammari, Courtemanche, Phoenix Racing) *23. Giancarlo Iannarelli (Lammari, Galassini, Team CVN) *24. Edoardo Trevisan (Lammari, Courtemanche, Phoenix Racing) *25. Federico Prosperi (Lammari, Lunster, TopShelf Motorsports) *26. Igor Castiglione (Lammari, Courtemanche, Phoenix Racing) *27. Jeffrey Arcuri (Lammari, Galassini, Team CVN) *30. Enrico Marizzoli (Lammari, Courtemanche, Piccardi Racing) *31. Curtis Ferreri (Lammari, Courtemanche, Johnny Maranesi Racing) *33. Raymond Jarver (Lammari, Galassini, GDR Motorsports) *36. Diana Ghirardi (Lammari, Lunster, Galeardo Racing) *37. Andrea Cremaschi (Lammari, Lunster, Galeardo Racing) *40. Luigi Maraschino (Lammari, Lunster, TopShelf Motorsports) *41. Guido Vescovini (Lammari, Courtemanche, Tassoni-Wehnberg Racing) *42. Raffaele Tosetti (Lammari, Lunster, Galeardo Racing) *43. Gregorio Bassanini (Lammari, Lunster, Galeardo Racing) *47. Mario Moretti (Lammari, Galassini, Azzalini Motorsports) *48. Flavio Bergamaschi (Lammari, Courtemanche, New Front Racing) *51. Claudio Yves Ragazzani (Lammari, Lunster, CFarina Motorsports) *52. Fabio Castiglione (Lammari, Courtemanche, Phoenix Racing) *53. Fabrizio Yuan (Lammari, Lunster, TopShelf Motorsports) *58. Sergio Piazzoli (Lammari, Galassini, Hessel Motorsports) *68. Alessandro "Alex" Marteddu (Lammari, Galassini, Azzalini Motorsports) *72. Giorgio Pucci (Lammari, Courtemanche, New Front Racing) *75. Alberto Blancardi (Lammari, Galassini, Hessel Motorsports) *76. Michele "Mike" Tassoni II (Lammari, Courtemanche, Tassoni-Wehnberg Racing) *82. Christopher "Chris" Anselmi (Lammari, Courtemanche, Johnny Maranesi Racing) *86. Wilson Michael Anselmi (Lammari, Courtemanche, Johnny Maranesi Racing) *93. Adriano Cossu (Lammari, Galassini, Team XL-ent) *95. Mattia Barizzari (Lammari, Galassini, Team XL-ent) *97. Giacomo Magnoni (Lammari, Galassini, Team XL-ent) Part-time drivers *11. Enea Carvaglio (Lammari, Courtemanche, Johnny Maranesi Racing) *18. Cesare Langravi (Lammari, Galassini, Hessel Motorsports) *35. Ferruccio Chessioli (Lammari, Lunster, CFarina Motorsports) *38. Enzo Apollone (Lammari, Lunster, Famiglia Sasdelli Racing) *44. Edoardo Ganella (Lammari, Galassini, Azzalini Motorsports) *57. Andrea Abelardi (Lammari, Courtemanche, GDR Motorsports) *99. Umberto Cascine (Lammari, Galassini, Team XL-ent) Former drivers *89. Giovanni Duvalier (Lammari, Galassini, GDR Motorsports, left in 2015) *96. Ernesto "Ernie" Lexner (Lammari, Lunster, TopShelf Motorsports, left in 2016) Category:Lammari